moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Relikty Przeszłości cz. 7 Wizyta w szpitalu
Amelia poczuła leniwy powrót do świadomości. Najpierw dotarły do niech ciche, lecz narastające w swej głośności, dźwięki krzątania się personelu medycznego, później poczuła światło słońca, jakie drażniło jej skryte pod powiekami oczy. Dziewczyna z trudem odchyliła głowę w przeciwnym kierunku, po czym zmusiła swoje powieki do otwarcia się. Pomieszczenie w jakim się znajdowała było całkiem przytulne, kremowe ściany oświetlane słońcem wyglądały co prawda nieco blado, ocieplały je jednak drewniane meble, pokryte brązowym impregnatem. Przed łóżkiem w jakim leżała znajdował się niewielki stolik, na którym stała tacka. Różowo-włosa dostrzegła na niej kilka bułeczek, leżącą obok nich kosteczkę złocistego masła, dwa, najpewniej ugotowane jajka, solniczkę, oraz kilka plastrów sera żółtego. Przy tacce znajdował się także dzbanek, który sądząc po kolorze cieczy w środku, najpewniej wypełniony był herbatą. Przy dzbanku znajdowały się dwie szklanki, umieszczone w stalowych koszyczkach. - Obudziłaś się. Nagły, męski głos jaki dotarł do uszu dziewczyny sprawił, że ta praktycznie mimowolnie skierowała swój wzrok na okno, od którego dochodził ją dźwięk. Dziewczyna spojrzała w kierunku głosu i szybko tego pożałowała, promienie słońca wściekle uderzyły w jej oczy sprawiając, Amelia musiała natychmiast odwrócić głowę w innym kierunku. - Wybacz - powiedział mężczyzna przy oknie, po czym poruszył umieszczoną na mosiężnym karniszu zasłonką. Cienki materiał co prawda nie dawał wiele ochrony przed słońcem, ale wystarczająco aby czerwono-oka mogła spojrzeć w kierunku mężczyzny, bez konieczności mrużenia oczu lub krycia ich pod daszkiem wykonanym ze swej dłoni. - Tak lepiej? - zapytał Gniewomir spoglądając na dziewczynę. - Mhm - mruknęła cicho Amelia, wciąż ulegając sennemu zmęczeniu. Jednak z każdą sekundą jaka mijała, dziewczyna odtwarzała w swojej głowie coraz więcej szczegółów, szybko wróciły do niej koszmary poprzedniej nocy; najpierw ludzie z czerwonymi pasami, którzy napadli na nią kiedy wychodziła z pubu, ucieczka przed nimi i przejażdżka tramwajem, w czasie której z powodu natłoku emocji, o mało nie doszło u niej do przeładowania magicznego, które na dobrą sprawę zostało zatrzymane tylko wcześniejszym wysiłkiem związanym z przemianą jej torebki w stalowy odważnik. Chwilę potem wróciło do niej jednak dużo gorsze wspomnienie, pobyt w Inspektoracie, krótka chwila w ramionach Tadaakiego, tak brutalnie przerwana nagłą eksplozją. Amelia przypomniała sobie ciężko poparzone ciało mężczyzny, jaki zrobił z siebie żywą tarczę przed demonicznymi płomieniami jakie spowiły jego gabinet. Różowo-włosa momentalnie poderwała się na łóżku, jednak nagły ruch ciałem zamroczył dziewczynę i już po sekundzie ponownie leżała ona na swojej poduszce, tym razem wgniecionej nagłym uderzeniem ciała dziewczyny. - Spokojnie - powiedział Gniewomir siadając przy łóżku dziewczyny. Czerwono-oka potrzebowała chwili na uporanie się z mroczkami w oczach, po czym spojrzała na odzianego w czarny strój, wąsatego mężczyznę. Szybko dostrzegła miecz sterczący spod wycięcia w płaszczu mężczyzny, który swym ciężarem opadał na jej nogę. Dostrzegła misternie zdobioną pochwę i rękojeść broni, której głowica skryta była w dłoni mężczyzny, ozdobionej złotym sygnetem, w którego centrum znajdował się bursztynowy kołowrót, otoczony obsydianem. Amelia niepewnie spojrzała mężczyźnie w oczy, w tej chwili dziewczyna przypominała nieco wystraszonego, zdziczałego kota, który nęcony jedzeniem zastanawia się, czy chce podejść do człowieka. Ten widok rozbawił maga kręgu do tego stopnia, że na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. - Jestem Gniewomir, Latijański Żerca w służbie jego wysokości Racimira - zaczął mówić mężczyzna, kładąc prawą dłoń na swojej piersi i delikatnie pochylając głowę. Amelia nie wiedziała co ma odpowiedzieć na jego słowa. Dostrzegając jej zakłopotanie, Gniewomir postanowił kontynuować swoją wypowiedź: - Jestem tu, ponieważ zarówno jak Palerange, tak i Latija ma pewne... problemy z niepokojącą aktywnością kultów czystości, czy jak wy je tutaj nazywacie. W tym momencie mężczyzna wstał i skierował się w stronę stolika, na którym stała tacka z jedzeniem, nie przerywając monologu: - Wielki Inspektor Early i ja, zgodziliśmy się współpracować ze sobą, aby wspólnie dotrzeć do źródła problemu i zażegnać potencjalny konflikt, zanim ten na dobre się rozpocznie. Amelia ponownie spróbowała się podnieść, tym razem powoli i ostrożnie. Kiedy była już wyprostowana, nagle; umieszczona na jednej z ram łóżka; deska obróciła się, zatrzymując się przed nią. Ten nagły ruch, ewidentnie spowodowany mocami telekinetycznymi mężczyzny, nieco wystraszył dziewczynę, szybko uspokoił ją jednak widok tacki z jedzeniem, uzupełnionej o kubek pełen wciąż ciepłej herbaty, jakie Gniewomir położył przed nią. - U ciebie natomiast - kontynuował mag - Jestem, ponieważ jesteś ofiarą najświeższego incydentu, z udziałem tak zwanych Czerwonych Pasów. Jesteś Amelia, zgadza się? Dziewczyna niepewnie spojrzała na mężczyznę i powiedziała: - Zgadza się proszę pana. - Wyśmienicie, głupio byłoby gdybym powiedział całą tą mowę do jakiejś innej różowowłosej piękności na marne. Prawda? - zapytał radośnie Gniewomir. Amelia poczuła się nieco onieśmielona przez nagły komplement jakim obdarzył ją mężczyzna, więc tylko przytaknęła i spuściła głowę, starając się skryć pod swoimi włosami pojawiające się na policzkach wypieki. Były one za krótkie i dziewczyna o tym wiedziała, ale jednocześnie były dość długie, Gniewomir zniknął z jej pola widzenia, a to wystarczało. Po chwili jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że przez monolog mężczyzny na moment kompletnie zapomniała o Tadaakim. Amelia momentalnie podniosła głowę i spoglądając przerażonym wzrokiem na maga kręgu zapytała: - Co z inspektorem Tadaakim? Gniewomir musiał przez chwilę zastanowić się nad tym o kogo dokładnie chodzi dziewczynie, Early ani nikt inny nie raczył go poinformować o szczególnej więzi dziewczyny z tymże inspektorem, ani o fakcie, że został on ranny w trakcie eksplozji. Na szczęście dla Gniewomira spenetrowanie umysłu dziewczyny; a także każdej innej osoby w placówce; nie było wiele bardziej wymagające, niż oddanie celnego strzału z jego rewolweru, w nieruchomy cel oddalony o dziesięć metrów. Szybko znalazł on wspomnienia poprzedniej nocy, a także informacje o stanie zdrowia mężczyzny, dowiedział się przy okazji, że gdyby nie błyskawiczna pomoc Amelii, mężczyzna najpewniej by nie przeżył. - Żyje - powiedział Gniewomir i dodał - Leży piętro niżej, na intensywnej terapii pod stałą opieką uzdrowicieli. Powinnaś być z siebie dumna, gdyby nie twoja pomoc, byłby martwy. Oddech ulgi jaki wzięła dziewczyna po usłyszeniu tych słów, był aż nazbyt widoczny. - Wracając - powiedział Gniewomir i kontynuował - Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która miała kontakt z tym dziwnym ruchem, jaki nawiedza nasze państwa. Bardzo prosiłbym, abyś opowiedziała mi o... W tym momencie Gniewomir dostrzegł jak dziewczyna delikatnie podnosi dłoń, jak uczeń na lekcji kiedy chce o coś poprosić. - Słucham? - zapytał mężczyzna. - Mogę to zjeść? - zapytała dziewczyna wskazując palcem na tackę z jedzeniem, - Oczywiście, to dla ciebie. Smacznego - odparł mag. - Dziękuję - powiedziała Amelia i zabrała się do pałaszowania śniadania. - Bardzo bym prosił, abyś opowiedziała mi, możliwie z jak największą ilością szczegółów, o zajściu z zeszłej nocy - zakończył Gniewomir. Nie musiał jej słuchać, miał dostęp do wszystkich jej wspomnień, właściwie przeskanował je już przynajmniej dwa razy, wiedział wszystko co było mu potrzebne, mógł już teraz ruszyć w miasto, zbadać dotychczasowe miejsca ataków na adeptów magii i zacząć ścigać kult. W tej dziewczynie było jednak coś, co przyciągało go jak magnes, usłyszał jej głos, który nawet zniekształcony kolejnymi kęsami pokarmu, był dla niego tak piękny, że mógł słuchać go godzinami. Widział mimikę jej twarzy, która łączyła w sobie mieszankę strachu i niepewności. Jej różowa, postrzępiona czupryna normalnie przyprawiłaby jego kompas doznań estetycznych o zawroty głowy, a jednak w tym wypadku doskonale współgrała z całokształtem atrakcyjnej, ale zabiedzonego i wystraszonego dziecka. Gniewomir patrzył na nią i czuł potrzebę zaopiekowania się dziewczyną, ukryciem jej przed całym złem tego świata, z dala od wszelkich trudności i wtedy zrozumiał... ***** Przypominały sterty potarganych, nadpalonych szmat, ułożonych w humanoidalną sylwetkę, pozbawioną głowy; poruszały się na pokracznych, wychudzonych nogach, często powykręcanych w taki sposób, że bez wątpienia tylko magia pozwalała na jakiekolwiek ich funkcjonowanie. Ich uzbrojenie stanowiły długie szpony, jakie wyrastały ze zdeformowanych łap, długie jęzory zakończone kolcami, sterczące z otworu, gdzie powinna znajdować się ich szyja i kark. Rzadziej zdarzały się jednostki, uzbrojone w faktyczną broń taką jak miecze, czy topory. Niektóre z nich miały też rozprute brzuchy, z których zionęły ogniem, trującymi wyziewami, lub pluły kwasem. A jednak, z całym tym pokracznym, upiornym i bardziej obrzydliwym, niż budzącym grozę wyglądem, były one niezwykle zwinne, szybkie i silne. Przeklęci, jak często zwano te istoty, byli magami, których energia życiowa została pożarta przez Amama, a następnie zdeformowana przez maga kręgu i dosłownie wypluta z powrotem do ich organizmów. Każdy z nich dysponował potwornym potencjałem bojowym i chociaż niepozorni, zwłaszcza w zestawieniu z istotami takimi jak pożeracze, czy siekacze, przeklęci byli jednymi z najpotworniejszych jednostek bojowych w armii Arcydemonologa. Gniewomir zdzielił kolejne monstrum swoją tarczą, a następnie potężnym cięciem miecze rozrąbał potwora na pół. Kolejna bestia na jego drodze zakręciła swoim jęzorem tworząc potężny łańcuch błyskawic, jakim zamierzała uderzyć w maga, jej plany pokrzyżowało jednak bezpośrednie trafienie promieniem z pastorału towarzyszącego Gniewomirowi wojewody. Magowi kręgu towarzyszył teraz cały legion kunsztownie wykonanych automatonów, do których stworzenia wyzyskano najlepsze materiały, jakie armie maga były w stanie wydrzeć z ziemi. Meduzy, wartownicy, pająki bojowe i całe armie regularnych strzelców towarzyszyły teraz swemu panu w krwawym boju przeciwko hordom Amama. Gniewomir wiedział, że nie ma wiele czasu, jej krzyki wdzierały się w umysł i duszę maga, zadając mu niewyobrażalny fizyczny i psychiczny ból. Kolejni przeciwnicy padali pod ciosami jego miecza, mag bardzo chciał wyzyskać swoje moce, aby rozerwać całą tą hordę na strzępy, zniszczyć ją jednym machnięciem swej dłoni, wiedział jednak, że pozbawi go to mocy, tak potrzebnej w starciu z demonologiem. "Gniewomir, proszę... nie dam rady dłużej się oprzeć." Żałosny jęk przeszedł przez jego umysł, a wówczas mag zdwoił swoje wysiłki, nie dbał o straty w wojsku, chciał tylko dopaść demonologa. W końcu, po trwającym prawie trzy dni marszu, w czasie którego wytracił trzy legiony elitarnych wojowników i kilka rodów swoich wojów, dotarł do potężnej wieży umieszczonej na środku Wyspy Żywiołów. To właśnie w tym miejscu, swój pojedynek zaczęli najpotężniejsi spośród magów kręgu. Czterech mistrzów żywiołów, którzy z użyciem niemal wyłącznie swych mocy zdołali rozerwać cały kontynent. Ta wyspa, była jego największą pozostałością, demony i automatony walczyły tutaj z żywiołakami wszystkich czterech żywiołów, chociaż Gniewomir miał nieco ułatwione zadanie, gdyż nie musiał walczyć z żywiołem wiatru. To też umożliwiało mu naloty na pozycje demonów, przyspieszając atak i skracając go z szacowanych trzech tygodni do trzech dni. Wieża nie była zbyt imponująca w swej wysokości, ani tym bardziej w architekturze. Za to energia jaką rezonowała była prawdziwie przerażająca. Ten dziwnie wykrzywiony, pusty w środku i podziurawiony potężnymi otworami, magmowy głaz, stale nękany uderzeniami piorunów, którego wnętrze wypełniał hulający wiatr, a ściany obmywała woda, nienaturalnie wyskakująca z niewielkiego jeziora jakie otaczało samą wieżę, budziła lęk w każdym kto się do niej zbliżał. Nawet auatomatony zawyżały tutaj swoje szacowane możliwości napotkania śmiertelnego zagrożenia, lecz Gniewomir nie dbał o żadną z tych rzeczy. Zostawiając swoich walczących z hordami demonów żołnierzy, z mieczem i tarczą, zakuty w swój pancerz, samotnie wpadł do centralnego punktu wieży, gdzie zastał już Amama, oraz Nuriye. Widok jaki miał teraz przed oczami jednocześnie go uradował i przeraził. Różowowłosa czarodziejka, w obdartych szatach, unosiła się nad ziemią, utrzymywana w powietrzu przez magiczne kajdany wykonane z czystego, demonicznego płomienia, którego długie jęzory wysuwały się z pasz posągów przypominających węże. Każdy z tych posągów pokryty był niezliczonymi, plugawymi runami, których mroczna energia sprawiała, że owe runy stale skrzyły się wściekle czerwonym światłem. Gniewomir ucieszył się, że kobieta wciąż żyje, widział jednak jej ciało. Żyły Nuryii na rękach, nogach, skroniach, szyi nawet klatce piersiowej, płonęły energią. Niewiele było sposobów na zabicie maga kręgu; zwykle moc jaką byli wypełnieni leczyła każdą ranę otrzymaną konwencjonalną bronią, pomijając już tutaj fakt, że tarcze jakimi dysponowali nie pozwalały na otrzymanie takiej rany; ich moce magiczne neutralizowały praktycznie każdą truciznę, a także niezwykle wyostrzała ich zmysły i poprawiała ogólne zdolności organizmu, hamując także procesy starzenia. Nie bez powodu w czasach Gniewomira, wielu uważało magów kręgu za bogów, Władca Automatonów nie wątpił, że niektórzy magowie sami się za nich uważają. Była jednak jedna rzecz, której musieli obawiać się nawet ci pozornie wszechpotężni magowie i była to słabość, którą dzielili z każdym, nawet najbardziej pospolitym magiem na świecie. Była to groźba przeładowania magicznego, czyli niekontrolowanego zużycia zbyt dużego zasobu mocy magicznej, w zbyt krótkim czasie. Zwykle zdarzało się to w sytuacjach stresowych, a ponieważ magia jest mocno uzależniona od emocjonalności i w trakcie jej użytkowania określone emocje, czasem dosłownie same z siebie zyskują na sile, radzenie sobie z przeładowaniem magicznym jest niezwykle trudne. Objawy poznać jest bardzo łatwo, powłoka cielesna nie wytrzymuje ilości magii jaka przez nią przepływa, w rezultacie naczynia krwionośne zaczynają wypełniać się ową energią, aż do momentu rozerwania powłoki na tysiące kawałków, która zwykle poprzedzana jest natychmiastową dezintegracją tkanek oraz spektakularną eksplozją, która niszczy wszystko na swej drodze. Obszar zniszczeń jest tym większy im potężniejszy był mag u jakiego doszło do przeładowania. Naturalnie też im mag potężniejszy tym trudniej o wywołanie u niego przeładowania. U magów Pierwszego Kręgu, wywołanie przeładowania było praktycznie niemożliwe, przynajmniej nie normalnymi metodami, innymi niż pojedynek z innym magiem kręgu. Rytuał jaki Amam odprawiał na Nuryii miał za zadanie uśmiercać jej ciało, zmuszona do regeneracji kobieta, zużywała coraz więcej swojej mocy, która gromadziła się w tkankach jej ciała, w rezultacie nieuchronnie zbliżając ją do przeładowania. Gniewomir widział też, że pomimo potężnych mocy kobiety, aby nie doprowadzić do przeładowania, mimowolnie spowalnia ona procesy leczenia, w rezultacie doprowadzając do powolnej degeneracji swego organizmu. Jej ciało już teraz było pokryte licznymi szczelinami, pęknięciami w skórze, która przypominała bardziej skorodowaną skałę niż tkankę ludzką. - Tahirze! - zakrzyknął Gniewomir natychmiast zwracając na siebie uwagę demonologa. Amam obdarzył Władce Automatonów wściekłym spojrzeniem, jego czerwone włosy zjeżyły mu się na głowie, twarz przybrała grymas gniewu, oczy zapłonęły pomarańczowym światłem i buchnęły płomieniem. Mag wystawił dłoń przed siebie, a wówczas momentalnie w jego dłoni pojawił się jego kostury, wykuty z czerwonej stali, pokryty licznymi, złotymi, demonicznymi runami na całej długości drzewca, z dwoma uchwytami wykonanymi z gadziej skóry, zakończonymi złotymi bransoletkami. Te uchwyty suwały się wraz z dłońmi maga, zatrzymując się na takich długościach kostura, na jakich sobie tego życzył, tym samym zapewniając pewny przepływ energii przez kostur i pewny chwyt broni. Sam oręż zwieńczony był ludzką czaszką, o nieludzko ostrych, powykrzywianych zębach, z której sterczały kozie rogi. Z oczodołów i paszczy owej czaszki stale buchał demoniczny płomień, oraz ciekła krew, która oblewała cały kostur, przepływając jednak pod uchwytami. Nie był to jednak koniec przemiany Amama, całe jego ciało zostało szybko spowite twardą łuską w barwach czerwieni i czerni, gdzie jedynym wyjątkiem była twarz, na którą mężczyzna założył kabuto, dodatkowo wzmacniane maską w kształcie demonicznej paszczy i zwieńczone rogami kozła sterczącymi z boków hełmu. Jego stopy i dłonie zakończone były długimi szponami, a w ogólnym całokształcie mężczyzna bardziej przypominał demona, niż istotę ludzką. Gniewomir wcale się temu nie dziwił, Amam w istocie był, w znacznie większym stopniu demonem, niż człowiekiem. - Przyznam szczerze - powiedział gniewnie Amam - Kiedy demony ostrzegały mnie o armii zbliżającej się do wieży, nie spodziewałem się, że będą to akurat twoje automatony. - Szkoda, że nie postanowiłeś wyjść mi naprzeciw, być może wtedy dotarcie tu było jakimś wyzwaniem - powiedział prześmiewczo Gniewomir. - Nie zwiedziesz mnie swoją wyszczerzoną facjatą latijańczyku, fakt że przerąbałeś się przez moje hordy znacznie szybciej niż się tego spodziewałem, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że nadal jesteś spóźniony - powiedział arcydemonolog nie kryjąc swej satysfakcji i zaraz kontynuował - Nawet jeśli mnie teraz pokonasz, nawet jeśli unicestwisz, nie będziesz w stanie ocalić swojej siostrzyczki. Jej jestestwo zostanie rozerwane na tysiące kawałków, a ty nie możesz nic na to poradzić. Czy ci się to podoba czy nie, wygrałem! Gromki, na wpół ludzki i na wpół demoniczny śmiech Amama odbił się echem w komnatach wieży. Szybko został jednak przerwany, potężnym uderzeniem, jakie Gniewomir wyprowadził w twarz mężczyzny, z użyciem swojej pięści. Gniew jaki Arcydemonolog zdołał wzniecić we Władcy Automatonów był tak ogromny, że ten bez trudu rozbił chroniącą jego twarz maskę, jednym uderzeniem swej dłoni. Amam padł na ziemię i z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na Gniewomira. Latijańczyk szybko zrozumiał, że na stworzenie posągów, które usidlały Nuryie, Amam poświęcił lwią część swej mocy, demonolog spodziewał się, że chcąc ratować swą siostrę, mag będzie poświęcał potężne pokłady swej energii na walkę z demonami, ten jednak był w pełni swych sił. Przerażony Amam zebrał swą moc i wyprowadził potężne uderzenie w kierunku Gniewomira. Mag bez trudu zablokował owe uderzenie tarczą, jednak ta sekunda, w czasie której Gniewomir stracił Amama z pola widzenia, z powodu fali demonicznych płomieni jaka otoczyła jego ciało, starczyła demonicznemu władcy na stworzenie portalu, którym zbiegł z pola walki. Gniewomir już brał zamach aby zadać cios, jednak ku swemu ogromnemu rozczarowaniu odkrył, że przeciwnik zdołał zbiec. Na szczęście dla automatonów, po odejściu Amama, demony jakie masowo otaczały wieżę żywiołów utraciły swoją jednomyślność i przestały strzec wieży, a zamiast tego odezwały się w nich ich dzikie, naturalne instynkty. W rezultacie formacje demonów rozpadały się na kawałki, same istoty rzucały się na siebie nawzajem, traciły kontrolę nad węzłami energii żywiołów, w konsekwencji skazując się na ataki całych hord żywiołaków. Automatony szybko zepchnęły demony do morza, gdzie większość z nich została unicestwiona w czasie swych żałosnych prób dostania się na stały ląd. Jednak w czasie kiedy jego wojska tryiumfowały na polu walki, a dowódcy automatonów, o bardzo zaawansowanych systemach logicznych, odczuwali coś co śmiało można nazwać satysfakcją, Gniewomir pogrążył się w smutku i rozpaczy. Nuryia spojrzała na swojego brata, który mozolnym krokiem zbliżał się do niej. Widziała jak mężczyzna odrzuca swój hełm ukazując twarz, na której pot mieszał się teraz z pierwszymi od wielu lat łzami, jakie mimowolnie napływały mu do oczu. Władczyni Wiatru także płakała, a łzy jakie powoli roniły jej oczy, delikatnie połyskiwały, z powodu energii magicznej w nich nagromadzonej. Gniewomir niepewnie zbliżył się do kobiety, po czym z pomocą lewitacji znalazł się na takiej wysokości, aby być z nią równym wzrostem. Gniewomir odrzucił swoją pancerną rękawicę i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku swojej siostry. Jego palce delikatnie przejechały po jej policzku, ścierając z niego przepełnioną mocą magiczną, łze. - Gniewomir - powiedziała zapłakana dziewczyna. Władca Automatonów położył palec na ustach dziewczyny i czułym głosem rzekł: - Cichutko siostrzyczko, nie trać sił, będą ci teraz potrzebne. Nuryia zaśmiała się wywołując tym samym kilka pęknięć w kącikach swoich ust, po czym odpowiedziała: - Zużyłam ich już dość. Dobrze wiesz co mi zrobił, dobrze wiesz co się teraz stanie. Z każdym wypowiadanym przez nią słowem, jej klatka piersiowa poruszała się coraz szybciej, jej oczy roniły łzy częściej, a każde słowo z trudem przedzierało się przez jej gardło. - Nie! Nie pozwolę na to! - powiedział wściekle Gniewomir i zaczął gromadzić swoją moc. - Przestań - powiedziała czarodziejka, próbując uwolnić rękę z magicznej więzi, ta jednak poruszyła się tylko w nieznacznym stopniu. Gniewomir delikatnie chwycił jej dłoń i pozwolił aby jej palce zacisnęły się na jego dłoni, sam także zacisnął swoje palce na jej ręce. Były to pierwsze od tak wielu lat oznaki czułości jakie sobie okazywali, pierwszy raz kiedy nie patrzyli na siebie jak zaprzysiężeni wrogowie. Teraz, na ten krótki moment przed jej odejściem, zdołali porzucić nienawiść, zawiść i okrucieństwo jakie zdołali wytworzyć względem siebie w czasie tej wojny, na ten krótki czas, znów byli rodzeństwem. Gniewomir znów poczuł się jak człowiek, taki jakim był przed Rytuałem Sięgania. Nuryia poczuła dokładnie to samo, znów była tą uroczą dziewczyną, młodszą siostrą potężnego bojara, znów była poczochraną mokoszą, w wiecznie podartych ubraniach, która zawsze kryła się przed zagrożeniami za tarczą swojego braciszka. - Nie masz dość mocy żeby mnie usidlić i doskonale o tym wiesz, być może przerastasz mnie mieczem, lecz nie mocą - dodała dziewczyna roniąc kolejne łzy. - Nie dam mu cie unicestwić - powiedział Gniewomir zaciskając zęby. - To nic złego - powiedziała kobieta i zaraz dodała - Teraz, u schyłku egzystencji, kiedy moje życie dobiega końca, rozumiem że to co zrobiliśmy było gargantuicznym głupstwem, daliśmy się omamić żądzy władzy, uważaliśmy się za niezwyciężonych, równych pradawnym bogom, nieśmiertelnych, uprzywilejowanych by decydować o losach ludzkości i świata - mówiła dziewczyna połykając kolejne łzy ściekające po jej policzkach. - A teraz - powiedziała Nuryia biorąc mocny wdech - A teraz jestem ostatnią władczynią żywiołów, jaka odchodzi z tego świata. Tak samo jak pozostali, zostanę rozerwana na strzępy. Szkoda tylko, że nie odrodzę się tak jak oni. Gniewomir nie powiedział ani słowa, nie mógł, nie potrafił, nie był w stanie, patrzył po prostu na swoją siostrę i roniąc kolejne łzy gładził jej twarz i włosy. Nie był w stanie pokonać emocji, których prawdziwe tsunami zalewało teraz jego umysł. Gdyby obok niego stał teraz zwykły śmiertelnik, ilość żalu, nienawiści i smutku natychmiast doprowadziłyby go do szaleństwa i dalej w konsekwencji, do samobójstwa. - Zasłużyliśmy sobie na to, wszyscy zasłużyliśmy na taki los, wszyscy powinniśmy zostać rozerwani na strzępy! Za nasze okrucieństwo! Za naszą samolubność! Za naszą głupotę! Nie zasługujemy na nic więcej prócz unicestwienia - wydusiła z siebie Nuryia. Wtedy jednak przez falę żalu, smutku i nienawiści jakie zalewały Władcę Automatonów, przebił się pewien pomysł. Gniewomir zbliżył się do swojej siostry, chwycił jej dłonie w nadgarstkach, zaplótł swoje nogi na jej kolanach i położył swoją głowę na jej ramieniu. Władczyni Wiatru poczuła chłód jego kolczugi na swojej piersi. Bez swoich tarcz, ten surowych chłód sprawił, że drgnęła, po części ze strachu, a po części z powodu bólu jaki wywołało ocieranie się powykrzywianych kręgów jego pancerza, o jej nagą skórę. - Co robisz? - zapytała niepewnie dziewczyna. - A jak myślisz? - zapytał Gniewomir. - Gdybym cię nie znała, powiedziałabym, że bardzo odważnie się przystawiasz - zażartowała Nuryia. Oboje parsknęli śmiechem. - Nie mogę cię ocalić - powiedział Gnieromir i zaraz dodał - Nie pełni twojej potęgi, nie całości twojego obecnego charakteru, nawet nie całości wspomnień, ale mogę zachować twoją pierwotną esencję, to jaka byłaś przed Sięganiem, wciąż mogę zachować tą uroczą, piękną dziewczynę, która zawsze kryła się za mną przed laniem od matki, z powodu kolejnej ubrudzonej sukienki - zakończył mag. - Odrodzę się... jako zwykła śmiertelniczka, miną pokolenia zanim odzyskam chociaż cząstkę potencjału magicznego - powiedziała Nuryia drżącym głosem. - Być może, ale twoja esencja przetrwa, przetrwa to kim byłaś i przy odrobinie szczęścia, także część twoich wspomnień - powiedział Gnieromir. - To może cie zabić - powiedziała kobieta nie dowierzając w gotowość brata do poświęcenia dla niej. - Bez ciebie i tak jestem niczym – powiedział Gniewomir. Władczyni Wiatru obdarzyła maga niezwykle szczerym, serdecznym uśmiechem, pełnym radości i wdzięczności. Po sięganiu nie była zdolna do takich odruchów, dopiero ta sytuacja zdołała je przebudzić. - Dziękuję ci braciszku - powiedziała kobieta i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Nuryia poczuła jak moc Gnieromira wnika w jej ciało i duszę, poczuła jak mag zbiera w sobie energię, jego ciało emitowało bardzo specyficzne drgania, które teraz przeszywał cały jej organizm powodując dreszcze i mrowienie skóry. - Zanim zniknę w pokaźnej kuli energii - powiedziała raptownie dziewczyna i zaraz dodała – Spójrz mi w oczy. Gniewomir podniósł głowę i spojrzał w czerwone, skrzące się mocą oczy swojej siostry. - Obiecaj mi, że on nie wygra! Obiecaj mi, że on nie pożre mego rodu! Obiecaj mi, że obronisz moje dzieci! Obiecaj, że wygrasz tą wojnę! Obiecaj! - mówiła Nuryia zanosząc się łzami i szlochając. - Obiecuję siostrzyczko - powiedział Władca Automatonów i zamknął mocno oczy. Sprzężenie zwrotne jego mocy zerwało łańcuchy wiążące Nuryię, wszystkie więżące ją monumenty obróciły się w proch, fala energii wyzwolona przez śmierć kobiety stopiła kolczugę Gniewomira, a jego samego dosłownie wyrzuciła z wieży, która chwilę potem zawaliła się na skutek trzęsienia ziemi. Nie wiedział ile godzin minęło od czasu, kiedy fala energii wyrzuciła go z Wieży Żywiołów. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył kiedy się ocknął była gładka twarz drona medycznego, jaki teraz pochylał się nad nim, starając się wyleczyć jego rany. - W końcu się obudziłeś mój panie - powiedział dron czułym kobiecym głosem. Dron miał ciało ludzkiej kobiety, o zgrabnych, gładkich kształtach i twarzy, jej włosy były jednak zakończone igłami, które spięte były za pomocą przewodów hydraulicznych, ze zbiornikami wszelkich substancji leczniczych, z ich pleców wystawały na natomiast po dwie pary ramion hydraulicznych, które zakończone były najróżniejszymi przyrządami do ratowania życia. Przynajmniej w tej wersji, ponieważ istniała jeszcze jedna klasa tego typu dronów, która zajmowała się jego automatonami. Gniewomir momentalnie zerwał się z łózka, nie miał na sobie swojego pancerza, ani miecza, chociaż ten stał oparty na odpowiednim stelażu, tuż obok jego łóżka. Mężczyzna poczuł, że jego dłoń nadal jest zaciśnięta, kiedy w końcu ją rozluźnił, dostrzegł kosmyk różowych włosów w swojej ręce. ***** - Proszę pana? - zapytała niepewnie Amelia spoglądając z przerażeniem na maga. Gniewomir otworzył oczy i dopiero teraz dostrzegł co zrobił. Aby nie skrzywdzić nikogo emocjami jakie uwolnił w trakcie tej retrospekcji, otoczył się magiczną barierą, która usidliła emocje w jego ciele. Jego moc sprzężona z emocjami poskutkowała zwęgleniem futryn w oknach, rozgrzaniem szyb do czerwoności w samym oknie, a także osmaleniem farby na ścianach i usmażeniem paneli podłogowych. Jeden ruch jego dłoni wystarczył, aby po zniszczeniach jakie wyrządził nie pozostał najmniejszy ślad. Mag odwrócił się i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Personel medyczny nie zmieniał jej odzieży, nie było zresztą takiej potrzeby, skany nie wykazywały żadnych uszkodzeń, dziewczyna była po prostu osłabiona po nadmiernym zużyciu magii, musiała tylko nieco odpocząć. Stała teraz przed Gniewomirem, w wygniecionej, zabrudzonej popiołem i kurzem z podłogi tramwaju, czarnej sukience, wpatrując się w niego na wpół przerażonym, a na wpół zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. Widział jej duże, czerwone, nieco zdziczałe oczy, różowe postrzępione włosy, lekko otwarte usta, którymi dziewczyna nabierała kolejne wdechy powietrza. Miał ją przed sobą i z ledwością powstrzymał się od tego, żeby rzucić się na nią i nie zacząć obsypywać jej gradem pocałunków i uścisków. Kiedy zginęła, umysły logicznego jego automatonów oszacowały, że nawet jeśli wygra wojnę i będzie miał cały świat pod swoją kontrolą, odnalezienie jej esencji zajmie dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki lat. Na dodatek był jeszcze Amam, ze swoimi demonami, jaki uwielbiały pożerać esencje śmiertelników, istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Nuryia skończy jako obiad dla jakiegoś demona. A teraz stała przed nim, nieświadoma swego dziedzictwa, nieświadoma mocy jaka w niej drzemie, nieświadoma tego ile pokoleń musiało minąć, aby odzyskała ten promil swoich zdolności, jaki teraz objawiał się w jej wyglądzie. Prawdopodobieństwo, że uda mu się odnaleźć ją tak szybko i to bez wsparcia automatonów, bez niezliczonych skanerów i jakiegokolwiek wsparcia było tak małe, że graniczyło to z niemożliwością, a jednak się udało. Chociaż wspomnienia z przebiegu Wielkiej Wojny przepadły wraz z rozerwaniem jej jestestwa na strzępy, Gniewomir był pewny, że w jej duszy zachowane będą wspomnienia sprzed konfliktu. To kim była, kim on był dla niej, zachowane w duszy myśli i obrazy młodej dziewczyny, kryjącej się przed wszelkimi problemami za jego mieczem. Władca Automatonów już chciał wyciągnąć do niej swoje ręce, chciał przywołać wszystkie wspomnienia, z wszystkich pokoleń jakie przeżyła od czasu bycia Władczynią Wiatru aż do dnia dzisiejszego, mógł to zrobić, wiedział jak i niewyobrażalnie chciał odzyskać swoją siostrę, wtedy jednak zrozumiał pewną rzecz. Nuriya była najłagodniejszą z nich wszystkich, najdelikatniejszą, kiedy odkryli sekret Rytuału Sięgania, otwarcie sprzeciwiała się jego przeprowadzeniu. Była zresztą całkiem skuteczna w odwodzeniu reszty Pierwszego Kręgu od pomysłu przeprowadzenia rytuału, wówczas jednak doszło do wydarzenia zatraconego przez historię. Wydarzenie to zwane było Kryzysem Tahira i było prawdziwym początkiem Wielkiej Wojny. Magowie nie mieli wyboru, aby ratować świat musieli przeprowadzić rytuał. Niewybaczalny i okrutny czyn, za jaki żaden z nich nigdy nie znajdzie odkupienia, jednak konieczny w tamtych czasach. Jednakowoż, kiedy tylko doszło do rytuału, szlachetne wartości jakim ślubowali się poświęcić przed rytuałem, momentalnie poszły w niepamięć, zastąpił je chciwość, nienawiść, wrogość, żądza władzy i kontroli nad wszystkim i wszystkimi. Zamiast chronić świat przed demonami, magowie rzucili się sobie do gardeł, pogrążając cały świat w wojnie, której piętno było wyraźne do dziś. Osoboa którą miał przed sobą, Amelia, była Nuryią, ale jeszcze przed Rytuałem Sięgania, wciąż była tą wrażliwą, bojącą się świata, nieśmiałą, a jednocześnie niezwykle ciekawską dziewczyną i uroczą dziewczyną. Uświadomienie jej kim była, czym było Sięganie, jakie przyniosło skutki i co było konieczne aby osiągnąć pożądany efekt, mogłoby doprowadzić ją do ciężkiej depresji, a być może nawet szaleństwa. Gniewomir nie mógł ryzykować, już raz stracił swoją siostrzyczkę i nie zamierzał ryzykować jej ponownej utraty. - Wszystko w porządku Amelio, po prostu... o czymś sobie przypomniałem - powiedział mag, z ledwością powstrzymując się od łez. Amelia wyczuła delikatne drżenie w jego głosie, nie było ono jednak przesycone magią, a zwykłym ludzkim smutkiem. - O czymś bolesnym? - zapytała dziewczyna. - Tak - powiedział mag kiwając dodatkowo głową i zaraz dodał - Bardzo bolesnym. - Chce się pan przytulić? - zapytała Amelia i dodała - Mi to zawsze pomaga. - Chcę - powiedział Gniewomir, po czym równie delikatnym co stanowczym ruchem dłoni chwycił dziewczynę za kark i przysunął ją do siebie. Nie stawiała oporu, była niezwykle uczuciową osobą, jej wrażliwość pozwalała jej wyczuwać emocje jakie drzemią w innych, cierpienie jakim emanował ten człowiek ją samą nieomal doprowadzało do łez. Poczuła jak jego ramiona zamykają się na jej plecach, jak jego palce delikatnie przeczesują jej włosy, jak przyciska jej głowę do swojej piersi. Jednak ku swemu rozczarowaniu poczuła, że ten dotyk, ten uścisk, który powinien ukoić jego cierpienie tylko je wzmacnia, a jednak Gnieromir nie wypuszczał jej ze swych objęć. Stali tak kilka, a może nawet kilkanaście minut, zanim Amelia poczuła, że jego smutek maleje, a wraz ze smutkiem słabnie także uścisk na jej ciele. - Dziękuję - wyszeptał Gniewomir do ucha dziewczyny, po czym wypuścił ją ze swych objęć. - Nie ma za co - powiedziała Amelia spoglądając w zeszklone oczy maga. - Jest, nawet nie masz pojęcia jak wiele mi to dało - powiedział mężczyzna gładząc Amelie po policzku i obdarzając ją ciepłym uśmiechem. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech, w tej jednej chwili, która przeprowadziła ją od przerażenia, przez przygnębienie, a na satysfakcji z możliwości udzielenia pomocy kończąc, Amelia z jakiegoś powodu poczuła, że może zaufać temu magowi. W chwili kiedy trzymał ją w swoich ramionach, w chwilach kiedy coś do niej mówił, było w nim coś, co sprawiało, że czuła się przy nim lepiej niż przy kimkolwiek innym, lepiej niż przy lady Elisabeth, lepiej niż przy Ninie, a nawet lepiej niż przy Tadaakim, chociaż dziewczyna nie dowierzała w to, że ostatnia myśl faktycznie przeszła przez jej umysł i nie wzbudziła chęci oponowania w świadomości. W tej chwili dziewczyna przypomniała sobie jednak o inspektorze, którego koniecznie chciała teraz odwiedzić i zobaczyć jak się czuje. - Pytaj - powiedział Gniewomir widząc nagłe rozemocjonowanie w mimice twarzy dziewczyny. - Możemy zobaczyć jak czuje się pan Tadaaki? - zapytała niepewnie dziewczyna. - Oczywiście - powiedział mag i dodał - Chodź ze mną, zaprowadzę cię do niego. W tym momencie Gniewomir zrobił coś, czego Amelia kompletnie się nie spodziewała, wystawił swoje ramię, aby móc poprowadzić ją pod ramieniem właśnie. Amelia słyszała o tym Latijańskim zwyczaju, nigdy jednak nie spodziewała się, że będzie mogła iść pod rękę z prawdziwym żercą. Była z tego powodu równie szczęśliwa co zakłopotana, ponieważ z jednej strony każdy kontakt z Latijańską kulturą był dla niej czymś ciekawym i niezwykle interesującym, z drugiej jednak obawiała się, czy zdoła utrzymać odpowiednie tempo. Na szczęście dla niej, nie było to pierwsze wcielenie dziewczyny, kiedy obawiała się tempa swego chodu, toteż Gniewomir doskonale wiedział jak się z nią obchodzić i razem wyglądali jak prawdziwa Latijańska para, doskonale obeznana w etykiecie i tym jak należy się poruszać, w tym rodzaju chodu. Nie zmieniało to natomiast faktu, że Gniewomir pomimo ogromnej radości, że odnalazł swoją siostrę, przeżywał katorgę stale przyspieszając i zwalniając kroku, aby dostosować się do jej chaotycznego tempa. Kategoria:Relikty Przeszłości Kategoria:Opowiadania